Insanity is like a rose
by Falling at your feet
Summary: Naruto is abused by the villagers from a young age; feeling there is no other way out he gives into the temptation of the fox and is forced to flee. Afraid and alone with only the Fox he must learn to survive and thrive. Dark Naruto, Evil Naruto, Insane Naruto
1. Chapter 1

As the glowing golden sun set over a glorious October 10th a majority of the residents of Konohogakure no Sato were preparing for a fun night to celebrate the fall of the Kyuubi no Kitsune one of the Biju shaped like huge nine tailed fox who had ravaged the village killing many of their shinobi. The beast was defeated by their fourth hokage, the great hero of the leaf; Minato Namikaze. He defeated the great chakra beat but unknown to most Biju cannot be truly killed so instead it was sealed into a new-born child. A certain blonde child.

However amongst the bubbling aura of expectation for the celebratory festival one resident of this great village was preparing for what he knew was going to be a long and most likely painful night. The small eight year old ducked behind a bin in a dark side alley concealing a small round face framed by golden bangs and featuring piercing blue eyes glowing with terror through the fast approaching dark. His already stained orange jumpsuit was pressed against a grimy filth stained wall and he held his breath as a group of loud, and most likely drunk civilians, passed feet from his hiding place. He tucked his trembling knees against his chest and began nervously picking at his fraying blue ninja sandals. He let his breath out slowly. This was going to be a long night.

Several hours later the sound of a smashing bottle shattered the young boy's slumber as he jerked forward, his young mind already familiar with what accompanied that noise, pain and torment. True enough as Naruto staggered uneasily to his feet he twisted seeing a group of noisy men swaying along the street, framed darkly and menacingly. Good they hadn't seen him, almost as if he had cursed it at that exact moment one of the men glanced at the small figure skulking in the alleyway trying to back away as slowly as possible. Crying out to his comrades the man charged towards the sun kissed blonde who in turn backpedalled rapidly whipping round almost tripping in his haste to escape the mob that grew as more shouts rang out after the receding figure. "Kill the demon!" they cried.

Naruto had hoped, as he often did, that he could escape his pursuers but as he glanced over his shadows he saw the mob of now around fifty people still swarming behind him. The people seemed more terrifying in the dark than they did in the light, and kicking him out of shops and glaring at him was nothing compared to what he was sure would happen to him if these residents caught him. With these thoughts in his mind the young boy urged his legs to pump faster and though his muscles screamed in protest he pulled further away from the group however but the jeers and insults following him ensured that the blonde didn't slow. Despite this Naruto was confident that he could escape, it was at this point his legs buckled beneath him no longer able to carry the slight weight of their charge.

v.v v.v v.v v.v v.v v.v v.v v.v v.v v.v v.v v.v v.v v.v v.v v.v v.v v.v

Naruto was used to pain, the fact that as an eight year old he was able to stay conscious even after the maelstrom of blows that had already rained upon his fragile body was a miracle, but currently Naruto was unsure if that was a blessing or a curse. "Still awake Demon?" came the scornful tone of one of his attackers. Apparently Naruto's whimper was not a sufficient answer for the man as a kick swiftly followed striking the young boy straight in the temple rolling him onto his back. The stars in front of his eyes were matched by the real stars sitting in the sky above the torture chamber that were the streets of his home. As he stared at the sky the pain in his shaking body began to fade away and the blows now pounding into his ribs felt like feathers raining down o him. Tickling feathers Naruto thought as he began to giggle uncontrollably rolling on the floor oblivious to his body's cry of agony and despair. The men backed away from the boy who no longer seemed weak but incredibly creepy which was reinforced by the hatred thick in the air which rolled of the child in waves. This was not what they'd expected at the start of this confrontation.

As the tickling stopped Naruto stopped his hysterics and slowly sat up glancing at the men, "hmm you guys are mean" he stated pouting at them. This simple statement seemed to terrify the assorted drunks who couldn't believe the young boy was alive never mind pouting at them after the barrage of hits they had landed on him. Back with Naruto he felt a dark cloud settle over his mind. **"They are 'mean' as you put it kit because they don't think you are strong"** a voice seeming to come from his own head purred. "Hmm who are you then Mr I know everything?" the fact that this question was raised aloud probably didn't do much for the now terrified civilians who were slowly backing away from the previously incapacitated boy. **"I am a friend child but I can show these nasty men how strong you are if you'll only agree"** the voice returned to Naruto's mind. The boy giggled making Kyuubi, the Nine tails being the voice sounding from within his seal on the blonde, worry about his mental stability after all the beatings and hostility the boy had received, not that he was complaining since an insane host was probably more malleable than a sane one and until he could escape the fox had to make the most of his time in his prison. **"I'll look after you child, they won't be able to hurt you with me here"** that seemed to do it as the boy nodded his head quickly which the fox took as his signal. Now to push his jailor into a more interesting mental state thought the Kitsune chuckling as he forced some chakra through the bars of his cage.

A sudden rush of power flooded through Naruto like ecstasy and for the first time in his short and dark life the boy felt powerful, powerful enough to make the bad men leave him alone. Speaking of bad men the boy now cloaked in a red bubbling cloak of what felt like death and despair turned to face one of his ex-attackers. His blood red eyes framed dark whisker marks that were barely visible before his transformation stood out now. The red streaks in his previously golden hair gave it the impression of being blood soaked, Naruto then proceeded to ruin the image of terror by again giggling, "this is gonna be sooo much fun" he squealed. Inside his cage the fox really worried for the child's sanity. He smirked; probably not as worried as he was about the men trapped outside with said crazy jinchuriki. Outside the men seemed to share his opinion.

Naruto jumped towards one of his attackers, a chubby man dressed in filthy alcohol soaked garbs, however Naruto had no idea that with the Kyuubi's power he was much faster and stronger than before. The result of which was Naruto blurring forward at incredible speed and his outstretched arm smashing into the man's chest completely shattering the victim's ribs and puncturing his lungs before crushing his heart in a spray of blood before said, now, corpse toppled backwards leaving said killer stood staring at his blood soaked hand in a mixture of horror and fascination. As the boy held the blood soaked appendage up to the light apparently distracted one of the other stunned civilians grabbed a smashed bottle and charged at the seemingly unaware child. Naruto heard? Wait heard? Yes, heard footfalls coming from behind him? Oh well the blonde thought I'm not gonna ignore my new found power, but suddenly his body was not under his control and it swung around at an unnatural speeds with one of his arms almost instantaneously falling down onto the attacking man when the red power covering his body formed claws bisecting the man's body clean in two from shoulder to hip. **"Don't worry kit I'll take care of them for you now"** came the soothing voice as Naruto felt all feeling leave his body. The boy blurred out of view fazing into existence between three civilians incapacitated by the enormous amount of killing intent released. The possessed body blurred again in a flash of blood and screams swiftly followed by death as various body parts littered the now blood stained alleyway. The Kyuubi smiley cunningly, what fun could he have now?

In his office high above the village Hiruzen Sarutobi the wizened third hokage had taken a break from battling his arch enemy the dreaded paperwork and was leaning back contentedly smoking his pipe when he felt something that sent his blood cold and terrified the god of shinobi himself. He felt the Kyuubi's chakra. Almost as soon as he felt it his anbu guards flickered into view their porcelain masks shining white in the light, a stark contrast to their dark body armour. "Hokage-sama what are your orders?" the hokage paused for a second considering his options but only for a second "subdue him but I want him alive, am I understood?" he held the gaze of the anbu captain. "Hai Hokage-sama" was his only reply before the assembled shinobi blurred out of sight.

Elsewhere Kyuubi was enjoying his first taste of freedom in eight years, doing what he had been imagining doing for the entirety of his imprisonment. Torturing his jailor, Naruto was trapped somewhere dark and steamy with a dark metal floor covered in a thin layer of water and walls covered with pipes snaking along them. In front of him suspended as if on a giant screen was the view through Naruto's eyes. The blonde himself was on the floor shivering, his eyes wide but glazed over white hands clenching his hair but he was unable to avert his eyes from the decimation committed by his own body, "I thought you were going to make them leave me alone" he screamed forcing his face into his knees finally cutting his eyes off from the vision of suffering. **"I did brat, these fools will never harm you again, not unless you can speak to the dead."** The Kyuubi materialised behind the broken boy, huge metal bars being the only thing stopping the demon from attacking the boy right there. "You killed them all!" the boy cried in anguish "why did you kill them all? I didn't want them dead….I just wanted peace" his voice trailed off in the end. **"They were going to kill you as well you know"** the Kyuubi cooed **"I'm protecting you kit, mortals do not understand demons like us"** with his short piece done the giant fox rested his head on his front paws. Naruto dragged himself to his knees facing the prison. His sapphire eyes were red with crying, his whisker marks surrounded by other scratches and he was slumped forward. Broken the Kyuubi mused, excellent. "What do you mean demons?" the boy whispered shaking as he raised his widened eyes to stare into the crimson orbs of the fox. **"I mean boy, that you are not one of them. You are exactly what they hate you for, you are a cold killer blooded killer, you were born to bathe in blood and you can never around and of those pieces of scum because you will kill them!"** Throughout his speech the Kyuubi was raising his voice shouting through the hands pressed to the blonde's ears attempting to block out the noise and with the penultimate phrase he burst out in tears burying his head into the floor again.

It was at this point that the anbu appeared around the main street the possessed Naruto was standing in, glancing aghast at the sheer amount of blood staining the ground and the walls. You could barely recognise the prone figure in the street blood-soaked as he was kneeling in the centre of this ring of death. To the external eye the boy seemed completely oblivious to the threat around him but it wasn't Naruto in control, it was the nine tails. **"Look now boy they some to kill you, they know what you are"** Naruto turned to see porcelain faced ninja gathering quite openly around him, Shinobi who he knew from looking after him as a child or who he knew protected the Hokage his grandfather figure. Wait these ninja worked for Jiji? At this moment realisation crushed Naruto the one person Naruto thought cared for him wanted him dead. Maybe he really was a demon, what other reason could there be? The fox smirked practically hearing the cogs turn in the boys head. **"We need to go, even I cannot defeat these ninja at this point"** the fox made sure to inject sympathy into his voice. After what felt like an eternity to the child he grasped to the only thing in his life that seemed safe and apparently didn't want to kill him for being a demon. "Can you protect me fox?" he ran at his prisoner pressing himself to the bars anguish clear in his eyes only just allowing his hope to show through. The Kyuubi restrained from squashing the child with great effort before forcing a look of concern onto his face **"of course kit** **that's why I'm here, demons look after their own."** Naruto nodded backing away from the bars feeling suddenly drained, he slowly collapsed to the floor and closed his eyes.

This exchange took mere seconds in Naruto's mindscape but even so with enhanced reflexes Kyuubi only just fell back quickly enough to avoid the spike of earth shooting out of the ground. Cloaked once again in chakra the demon in Naruto's form rose to his full four feet of height and surveyed the elite shinobi with blazing eyes. Though it looked as if he was sizing up the enemy he was in fact searching for the nearest exit, spotting the wall at the edge of the village the cloaked body began to move. The two anbu in the direct path of the charging roiling mass of chakra moved to intercept but were surprised as two red chakra claws grew forwards form the boy's arms batting the nearest opponent into an adjacent wall but missing the second who used a quick karawami to swap with some bamboo propped up behind him. Unfortunately for the dog masked shinobi he was back in the way of the charging eight year old and disorientated by his quick jutsu so was unable to do anything but stare into a familiar face and think simply, 'oh Naruto, what have we done to you?' his thoughts were cut short by a quick slash of red claws.

His two immediate enemies dealt with Kyuubi leapt forward, away from the silver haired shinobi with the shattered dog mask who lay bleeding crumpled on the ground. On the rooftops leaping towards his escape the great nine tailed fox grinned for the first time in eight years, determined to put as much distance between Konoha and himself as possible before he had to relinquish his power so as not to permanently damage the chakra coils of his host. Landing on the outer walls of the village, already leaving behind his pursuers, Kyuubi barely paused before firing off into the forest and his freedom.

v.v v.v v.v v.v v.v v.v v.v v.v v.v v.v v.v v.v v.v v.v v.v v.v v.v v.v

Naruto was woken by a stray shaft of sunlight piercing his closed eyelids. They fluttered open straining against the harsh light as the small boy rose unsteadily barely noticing anything in his surroundings as he rubbed his eyes and yawned. The strange smell on his hands was the first thing he noticed as he finally looked glanced at his surroundings and froze. He was sitting at the base of a twisted tree hugging the side of a weathered cliff, looking around he say many other trees indicating that it was a forest but the trees were so small, nothing like any near Konoha. Where was he? The young blonde looked around and noticed a large red stain on the ground next to him. He swiftly leapt up. There were red handprints on the large tree as well he thought, what could have caused that?" he thought out loud. He scratched his head but caught glimpse of a flash of red as he lifted his hand. Glancing at them he saw the same red substance all over them, and now that he saw it his orange jumpsuit was also coated but also torn in several places. In fact all of his clothes were ruined; even his sandals were covered by the dark red mystery. His clothes were never really amazing he thought but they were never this bad.

 **"** **You don't remember brat?"** came an amused voice seeming to echo within his mind. A flash of images tore through his head; a man slashed clean in two blood spraying everywhere, another man crawling away as Naruto bore down upon his before tearing him limb from limb, more terrified faces and tortured screams. Then like a flood the torrent of memories his mind had tried so desperately to shelter it's conscience from ripped into his mind fuelled by further memories thrust forward by the amused voice in his mind. The blonde's legs buckled as he collapsed onto the hard earth pressing his hands to his eyes in a futile attempt to block the visions haunting him. "I didn't want to do that!" the agonised scream cut out into the forest "I didn't want to hurt them." The visions cut our after the outburst. **"Are you sure about that brat? I can feel what you feel, you wanted to tear them apart make them feel the pain you had felt all of your life"** the Kyuubi paused, how to play this it thought, " **it's what marked you out as a demon to me child."**

"But I'm a human not a demon, I'm sure of it" the great fox smirked this could work perfectly **"You just haven't unlocked you potential yet child, if you wish I could do that for you now?"** Naruto paused was this what he wanted? He considered his options as contrary to common belief he wasn't a completely stupid prankster with nothing better to do with his life than irritate the inhabitants of Konoha. He'd only pulled the pranks as he'd hoped it would help to show people that he wasn't mean or scary like they all though he was; he was fun. But maybe he was? Isn't that what I was just told? And I can't go back to that shithole he reasoned. "Hey you?" he called into mid-air not knowing how else to talk to the mysterious feral sounding voice. " **Yes kit?"** the voice resounded in his mind, Naruto wondered if he could talk in is mind **. "Of course you can, else you'd look like a fool if you ever needed to contact me, just think the words."**

 _Like this?_ Naruto began to wonder if he was actually going insane and there was no great power helping him and that he'd imagined the entire night before. Kyuubi chuckled at that idea **"Very good, now about my offer?"** Naruto thought again, _who are you?_ Once again the Kitsune came to an interesting decision, what would give him the most control over his vulnerable container? After a seconds debilitation he decided **"I my young demon am your darker side, I am your demonic powers taken form and I am ready to teach you in the use for those powers"** Naruto nodded his head slowly what else could it be? _I'm ready_.

 **"** **This is gonna hurt like a bitch."** Before Naruto could register those words his body was flooded with Youki and all functions of his body were cut off prematurely as he passed out at the base of the twisted tree in a blaze of torment for the second time. As he succumbed to the darkness he heard the voice a final time **"Bring forth fire and hell upon all in this place Uzumaki, let the word burn"**

Unbeknownst to Naruto, who had relinquished all control of his body to the demon within him, in the real world changes were occurring to his young body; foul poisonous chakra leaked out of his frail form enwrapping the child before flowing back in. To anyone who observed the scene they would have noticed a silent strangled scream leave the mouth of the boy before canine teeth grew in place of human ones and a snarl marred the usually smiling features. Like blood flowing freely an ocean of red clouded beautiful clear blue eyes and for a split second a cat like pupil was visible before a crimson centre completed the visage. The sounds of snapping resonated loudly in the forest as all animals had fled when the evil chakra had roared through the trees; Naruto's bones were breaking and reforming due to the stress of muscles being forced to grow. They ripped out of the blondes already tattered clothing and the now demonic child fell onto all fours his back spasming and claw like appendages digging easily into the ground.

Then as quickly as it had begun the chakra receded completely into the broken figure but the feeling of malice and hatred remained. A dark chuckle resonated from the depths of the boy's soul and Naruto Uzumaki was changed forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N; hey so this is my first fanfic so excuse my shitty writing ability hopefully it will improve the more I write. I'm here to ask a favour of any of you reading so could some of ya drop me a review on what you think was good and what needs work in the story. Also any ideas for the future plot could ya pm me with the ideas I have some but development is always good.**

 **Thx a lot you can all read now :P**

Sitting in a luxurious office at a large wooden desk facing a large glass window sat the most powerful man in all of Konoha, Hiruzen Sarutobi, the third Hokage. Mountains of paperwork sat upon his desk but he wasn't battling his eternal nemesis this day; no in fact all he had done since the evening before was sit and stare straight out of the window; stony faced. He was remembering; he remembered his sensei who had died protecting those he loved, he thought of Minato who had died for the village, he thought of all his friends and every shinobi whose funeral he had spoken at.

How many people he had praised for their good deaths, protecting the ones they loved. He thought of Naruto; his adopted grandson and the third hokage cried openly for  
the first time since the third shinobi war. "Oh Naruto I should have died before I let you leave" he spoke quietly to himself before he stopped the tears flowing; he had been forced to put a kill on sight order onto his grandson by the council and that blasted Danzo but he'd be damned if he let that happen he'd already had several ninja, including a silver haired anbu captain who he knew blamed himself as much as he did, who volunteered to find the child and bring him back unharmed. He rose, self-pity wouldn't save the blonde. He knew what he must do.

Outside of the village in a mostly unused training ground there sits a lack carved rock memorial that juts out of the ground with many names carved into it. To those who didn't know of it they would pass I up as nothing and many weren't even aware of its existence but to those that did know it was one of the most important parts of the village and it meant more to few others than Hatake Kakashi. Those that knew Kakashi were aware of his unhealthy obsession that involved staring at the memorial stone so when he was found missing from the hospital where he was supposed to be healing from his wounds caused only the night before Maito Guy knew exactly where he would be. Said silver haired jonin was on his knees still fully cloaked in his anbu armour porcelain dog mask discarded feet away. "Why..?" he called out to nothing "Rin, Obito, sensei, now Naruto" he hung his head "I'm so sorry sensei I couldn't protect him, I thought that I could but I couldn't see past it. The damn Sharing doesn't mean a thing it stops you seeing what's right in front of your eyes." He knew Guy was standing a respectful distance away, he didn't want his best friend to see him like this but he couldn't bring his boy to move. "Get up Kakashi" the leotard clad man said softly "Hokage-sama is calling for volunteers to save him." Kakashi was already gone by the time he had finished his words; Guy bowed his head at the memorial "I hope you can forgive yourself I time Kakashi, and I will stand with you for  
as long as it takes."

Elsewhere sitting on a rooftop overlooking Naruto's now vacant apartment sat a solitary figure, he was the epitome of a ninja even distracted as he was he sensed the ninja moving around him on other rooftops and was knew of all what was being said on the streets below. The talk of the 'demon' was prominent; the thought of the word brought disgust to the normally emotionless Uchiha who shook his head, ponytail flicking behind his head, the anger brought on by the voices caused a flash of red in his eyes as his fully matured Sharingan flared into life. He had cared for Naruto, under anbu orders of course, not that he minded the job he was a nice kid who was lonely and would even play with him once he was sure that he wasn't an assassin and had checked with the Hokage that the white masked shinobi was supposed to be watching him. He would have answered the call to find him if he could've but he knew that it wasn't possible. His fellow clan members had seen the loss of the Kyuubi container as even further proof that the village needed new leadership and were preparing to forward the plans of the coup. The news that several high level jonin were also leaving the village only strengthened their resolve. His expression darkened it was good that Shisui didn't know; the council didn't trust him. He didn't want his best friend to be dragged down with him; he had made the conditions of his role that Sasuke could live and that Shisui was on a prolonged mission at the time. He sighed and stood; soon he would make his name infamous, he chuckled, "the dangerous missing-nin Itachi Uchiha" he chuckled again "Shisui will be jealous of my fame" and the prodigy disappeared to make his preparations.

In a forest miles away from the village where this took place the source of all this activity awoke in immediate pain. "What the hell happened to me?" he rolled onto his front and forced himself to his feet. "Am I taller?" a dark chuckle sounded through his head **"yes you are taller, and the pain is because I've been flooding your body with my chakra which damages your cells and the healing you making you bigger and stronger and able to handle more of my power but you're also faster, more muscular and as you've noticed taller."** The boy stretched out his arms _I feel so much stronger._ He turned and began to run in a random direction but blurred out of sight smashing into a tree and bouncing off leaving a dent. Naruto barely felt the pain in his exhilaration, he sniffed and smelt water blurring out of sight again he appeared at the edge of a pond.

He glanced into the water; _I look so different_ he mused observing the crimson orbs staring back at him "I'm a demon now" he grinned and howled into the sky subconsciously channelling chakra into it and his malicious intent flooded the area scaring the animals away and suddenly Naruto was aware of everything around him. Birds flew away, rabbits leaping into burrows digging down to escape him, a group of men. He sniffed men soaked in blood and snarl marred his features at the memories that were conjured up by that. He was angry now; little did he know it was due to the fox's chakra in his system increasing the power of his emotions, making him more unstable. **Destroy them kit"** came the harsh words of the fox. _What no I can't do that_ the child thought; **"wiping those pieces of filth of the earth** **is the job of a demon"** the fox smiled cunningly from within his cage **"you have yet to prove yourself worthy of the power I have given you"** the blonde was still unsure **"imagine what they would do if they knew what you are"** it roared **" they would try and kill you without a thought"** and with this he forced chakra into the boys system fuelling the rage those words had provoked and with that the demonically powered child charged snarling towards the location of its prey.

Naruto wasn't a violent person, anyone who had taken the time to speak to the child could have told you that however this was a new Naruto; the chakra of the fox was flowing through him constantly and with it came all of its malice. Couple that with the mental stress of the past night and the pressing of the fox with his insistence of Naruto being a demon this was not the same kind hearted child.

In a clearing not far from where this mental struggle had occurred a group of men sat around a fire amongst a haphazard collection of tents drinking themselves silly on the loot from their last raid. One of these men felt a nagging at the back of his mind, he was a ninja of sorts; he had dropped out of Konoha's genin ranks and though he wasn't skilled his little use of chakra set him above the other fools surrounding him and it was this understanding of chakra that allowed him to notice the evil feeling flowing towards him faster than the others. He stood from a cate that was his seat an walked slowly towards the tree line as an eruption of hatred poured out from the direction he was moving towards. The other men cried out in panic and scrambled for weapons jostling behind him in anticipation of the threat. The longer they stood there the more the oppressive the killing intent rolling from the forest was and it was as if whatever was causing it was getting closer. All the men around the ninja had been brought to their knees by now and he was only standing by force of will when out of the trees walked a small boy but something was clearly wrong. The child looked around eleven or twelve but was toned and muscular for such an age. His hair was blond and spiky but with red streaks in it, his lack of shirt showed the scars on his frail body and he had no sandals on with only torn orange trousers covering him. What terrified the man most though was the blood red eyes framed by dark whisker marks and the snarl marring the boy's features canines showing aggressively.

"De...Demon" came the nervous cry from behind him and was whispered in awe and terror by others carrying over the body of cowering men. The ex-shinobi was terrified but he pitied the ignorance of the others who couldn't comprehend the true malice of the horror in from of him. At the exclamation of him being a demon there was a wave of power from the child whose expression was now one of pure hatred. On all fours and surrounded by a thin red veil he advanced on the paralysed group; **"maybe I am a demon"** came the chakra enhanced voice **"what're you gonna do about it? Kill me?"** his voice was soft but the anger was sharp and painful for the men under its direction **"lots of people have tried you know"** he was halfway towards them now and the nin was struggling in his panic to shift his body under the weight of the fear he was under. **"The difference is this time I'm not helpless!"** it was a roar now **"I am going to kill you all before you can try again!"** He disappeared from sight and the last thing the man saw was the blazing red eyes of his killer standing crouched over him with his fist through his chest.

The rest of the camp followed quickly in screams of pain till nothing was left, **"it was the right thing to do kit, and they would've done the same to you."** The boy was standing in the middle of the camp head hung down "do I look like a demon now? Have I passed your tests?" there was hope mixed with an unreadable tinge of insanity in its voice and within its cage the fox smiled. He knew the boy couldn't undo his seal and he couldn't from within but until a time when he could formulate a plan to leave his jail he would revel in the pain he could still indirectly cause. **"Yes my prodigy you look like a demon and you act like one too"** and the nine tails wasn't lying he was slightly impressed by the rage shown by one so young and the lack of hesitation his host had shown. Furthermore not only his new changes but the fact that each arm was caked up to the elbow in blood from the savage blows used to tear his victims apart and the spray all over the rest of him particularly that staining his face he looked fierce. The fox particularly enjoyed the terror it would cause to know that his opponents would be further horrified by the age of the monstrosity; even with the changes to his body he looked only a young teen and stood at approximately five feet.

Naruto straightened up and began walking back into the forest "is that the job of demons?" he asked "to kill humans?" the fox smiled this was better than he could have hoped for the boy was already preparing for more killing there wasn't any uncertainty in his voice. **"Yes Naruto that is our job but not too much yet your body is still adapting"** the other nodded his head as he walked leaving red stains in his wake all the minor wounds he had suffered already healed it was simply remnants of the life source dripping from him, however it wasn't his for a majority that was coating his body. The fox healed his injuries but left the scars thinking it would inspire further fear. "Should I enjoy the killing?" the boy stopped and stared into space;" **did you enjoy it?"** the great Kitsune was again intrigued by the young boy "I'm not sure I feel empty inside but in some ways I think that hurts less than the pain but in other ways it's so much worse" the afflicted began walking again "maybe I just need time to realise it" he paused in serious thought "or maybe I need more practice." The fox chuckled again from deep within maybe this wouldn't be as bad as he had thought.

The hokage looked at the shinobi in his office and sighed there weren't many and though they were all highly talented he did worry about them and if he could've left the village then he would've joined them but he knew his duty as besides that in front of him leaning against a wall and almost hiding the tension in his body was Kakashi still in anbu armour from the day before and Sarutobi had no doubt he probably still should've been in the hospital but he doubted he'd be able to stop the man from going. Next to him stood an unusually still and serious Guy who he knew was there morefor support towards Kakashi than Naruto but he trusted him all the same; Shisui Uchiha sat quietly on a seat on a different wall like Itachi he had been assigned to protect Naruto and had grown to care for him so had immediately volunteered upon hearing of the mission despite the disbelief from his colleagues and teammates as well as his family. Knowing of Itachi's conditions, Sasuke living and Shisui being away at the time, the hokage had overridden his families attempt to have him taken off the mission. Sarutobi knew Jiraiya was also already scouring the country and probably would meet up with this squad however he personally knew the power of the nine tails. He prayed they would bring back his adopted grandson in one piece.

Sitting on another rooftop Itachi watched the Hokage bid the three jonin farewell and gave a small wave and a smirk, which was essentially his version of a smile, to his best friend as he left and knew it would be a long time before he saw him again. As the figure disappeared into the tree tops he caught the gaze of the hokage and his smirk disappeared whilst his eyes hardened; he was aware of what he had to do. As the old man began to walk back to his office Itachi stated watching the people entering and leaving the village, the shop vendors who he didn't know but could count on to be there daily, the milling people and the children playing in the street; he would miss it. But it was for all of these things that he was prepared to sacrifice this happiness. Unlike almost all of his clan he believed that this mattered more than their own ambitions; his father being the worst of all. His ist clenched his family would not ruin this for everyone else. Ninja were supposed to protect their village and care for the civilian not capture it and enslave the occupants; "not much longer now."

Far away a very different train of thought was running through Naruto's mind he lay in a tree curled within the twisting branches; the fox's chakra still swirled around him burning off some of the blood still clinging to him and keeping the chill from reaching him. The boy was thinking on his day; he was out in the wild by himself but for the first time he didn't feel alone he had the voice in his mind looking after him, his power, and with his new friend he didn't even feel terrified anymore. He was trying to remember if there was any time before in his life when that had happened and he wasn't completely terrified of the villagers. Well there were no villagers out here and if there were, he grinned flexing his arm nothing could harm him now. "What's your name?" he called into air waiting expectantly **"you know I said you could just think the words, I haven't damaged your head have I with all this power"** the fox chuckled. "Yeah but who's gonna hear out here?" he spread his arms out to the forest; he liked it here he thought. Maybe he could stay here for a while it was peaceful and not a lot of people seemed to be here. **"I guess you're right"** the demon paused thinking; finally he said **"my real name is Kurama Naruto, and I'm going to protect you don't worry."** As the fox said this tendrils of his chakra had entered the boys mind stimulating the part of the brain causing sleep. The nine tails however was still awake and confused, the boy was different to any human he had ever met before and similarly to how he assumed the boy felt about the attention from him he was pleased by the affection the boy felt towards him. He could read all the child's thoughts not that he had to know that and was touched by the faith the boy felt towards the murderous demon. **"Must be getting soft"** he thought out loud before he too drifted into slumber but not before he ensured that the chakra cloak around the boy was strong enough to protect him from the cold.

Crouched on top of a post in the centre of a square in the Uchiha district with the moon behind him and his Sharingan glowing in the dark Itachi felt as it morphed once again into the Mangekyo. He still felt the pain in his eyes that had accompanied his awakening of it when his mother had hugged him and told him to stay strong. She was always more clever than him and must have realised; she was one of the few people he had ever loved and the only pain he really felt in his chest as he looked at the body littered street. His family had only ever viewed him as a tool; it was the harsh life of many ninja in clans especially those who were considered prodigies. Well he thought to himself mental stability isn't really important to a ninja is it anyway; and as his chuckle turned into a sob and his red eyes appeared to dribble tears of blood in the light the greatest Uchiha since the founding of the village left Konoha and took upon himself the greatest mission of his life. Pretend to hate and workagainst all that he loves to protect it. Maybe he could find Naruto now he thought, the boy could need help in the wide world.

 **A/N; just a quick one I dunno how often** **I'll upload but maybe some reviews could encourage me ;0 also whilst this story in Narutocentric there will still be parts on other characters and I think I might follow Itachi a bit to cus I like writing about him.**

 **See ya soon kiddies**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: yo, so I know it's been ageees but I have a really dodgy attention span so chapters could be published in clumps if I'm honest XD**  
 **  
**

 **Anyways hope ya enjoy;**

* * *

Kakashi crouched low to the ground his silver hair swaying in the wind, in his gloved hand was half a shattered cart wheel. He stood and surveyed the rest of the site; Guy and Shisui were similarly scouring the area determining what had happened.

According to the local villagers there had been over a dozen of these attacks in the last few weeks happening only in this forest. He sighed the beginning of the attacks correlated too well with Naruto's disappearance and the damage done appeared to have been caused by hand or claw, similar attack a to the ones his Sensei's son had used on him. He found himself falling into an all too familiar train of thought; "what would you say Minato Sensei? I'm sorry I failed you... I wasn't strong enough to see past your death, and Obito's, you always told me I had closure issues." He glanced into the forest but his eyes saw nothing but a single face of ayoung boy with spiky blonde hair who reminded him so much of his dear mentor. He turned to go to his teammates "I'll make up for it all, I swear it."

* * *

Itachi sped through the trees hopping from tree to tree, his bone white armour was once again pristine but the Uchiha still saw blood costing it and his hands whenever he looked not to mention his katana strapped on his back. He didn't mind tho if made him remember, it was his punishment he decided. He had followed the Konoha shinobi as they were looking for the same thing as him but now knew he had to move fast to find the blonde not only to keep him out of his village's clutches but as he feared the fox was controlling the boy. The murders of the villagers and bandits in the forest troubled him, he had to save the child from s life he had to live. thinking of young Naruto and saved lives made the prodigy feel a pang in his heart; despite knowing that he had saved the lives of hundreds of people who would of died had the Uchiha pulled of their coup d'etat but he could not put the images of the bodies of the young children and women from his mind. the innocents. he remembered how strong his belief in the village had been when he had been assigned the mission.

 _Flashback..._

 _Itachi stood in his full anbu gear, the porcelain armour glittering white and pure, a stark contrast to how he saw it now. he was in front of the Homage's desk where Hiruzen himself sat flanked by the elders Komaru, Hotaru and Danzo, this was a familiar occurrence as he had been_ _reporting to the elders since himself and Shisui had discovered that the Uchiha had been planning something months before. Itachi had stopped coming with Shisui months before however fearing his involvement could cause harm to his friend, not to mention the obsession Danzo had always had with his best friend's visual powers._

 _"You are sure this information is correct Itachi?" said the Hokage, "the coup is imminent?" though keeping neutral demeanour the and captain could see the strain on the old man's face which only highlighted the missions importance to him, he had to protect the village. "Hai Homage-sama, my father and the elders believe that the clan is being oppressed and undervalued by the village and that it deserves more power in the village." the young man smiled sadly unlike most of his clan he was not so arrogant as to believe all uchiha to be faultless, their arrogance and pride were their undoing. they may have been founders of the village but that did not give them rights to Konoha and this was not how to nurture the village they ha helped to create, their selfishness and pose would be it's doom. The third Hokage sighed tiredly and stood moving around his desk to look his fellow shinobi in the eye, "are you sure about this Itachi?" there was evident sadness in the tired old man's eyes but it was only met with determination. "as we agreed Hoakge-sama."_

 _flashback end_

how he wished he had that determination now. His sharingan spiralled into life as he felt aflare of powerful chakra several miles east of him, barely missing a step Itachi sprang of a tree trunk changing direction knowing his old Senpai Kakashi would have definitely felt that too.

* * *

Naruto was pissed. That wouldn't have been a major issue if his body had not been becoming more and more attuned to the fox's chakra in the last few weeks; since it had he was now surrounded in a roiling mass of bubbling angrychakra which had blown back the small group of armed civilians. **"I just wanted you to leave me alone!"** The boy was getting hysterical at the idea of more people trying to kill him, the fox enjoyed playing with humans but for some reason the distress of his host was unsettling him greatly **"calm down kit it's okay I'll protect you remember, just go to sleep okay"** the fox punctuated this by pulling some of his chakra out of the boys system allowing him more control of his emotions.

The civilians untangled themselves from the trees surrounding the clearing they had been blasted out of; cautiously they held their rudimental weapons in front of them as they edged back into the open. The blonde monster who had created such power and who they were sure had killed their families was in the centre. His eyes were closed and his arms hung loosely by his sides.

They could see him properly now he looked about 15 or 16 (although he is still the same age) and stood only in ripped orange pants stained largely in red and torn in several places, he had no shoes on and his feet were slashed, his upper body was bare and muscular-the fox was affecting his body further stimulating the growth he needed to survive- his body was littered with many scars that looked to have come from blades, he had long shaggy blonde hair shining despite the dirt and blood in it hiding partially his red streaks, he had deep whisker marks on his face and fangs poking over the edge of his mouth, a hooked scar ran from one eyebrow to his jaw.

Naruto opened his red eyes and stared coldly at his prey, they were terrified aware of how easily he could kill them. His chakra cloak was reduced to the faint aura he kept up constantly now. "I'll give you a chance" he shouted out suddenly "leave now and don't come back, stay out of this forest and don't come for me and I won't have to kill you." He listened waiting for his guardian to complain about the lack of death but he was silent. Naruto watched as several people backed out of the clearing disappearing into the shadows, he smiled baring white fangs. He noticed then that others had not left and were walking towards him slowly. **"Stupid fools, you tried boy but some can not see past their hatred of us."** A gust clenched at the boy's side and his expression was hard and pained before it shifted into one with no expression, he blurted out of existence and a scream sounded.

* * *

Itachi was a hundred metres from Naruto when he felt them, he knew Kakasi's signature to well to miss it and not to mention his cousin's. Shisui is here he thought, he offered silent thanks to the Hokage for keeping him out of harms way; he's not seen him on the night obviously but he could've simply not been in the compound as he doubted he would've been called to the clan meeting as all the other clan shinobi were due to his suspected treachery.

In his moment of thought they appeared before him, Kakashi Hatake blurred into sight in full anbugear minus his mask looking the most serious Itach had seen him in years of service. Next to him was Maito Guy dressed in his usual green spandex and orange leg warmers but there was no usual winning smile or joyous outburst only a look of shock as he saw Itachi; and then there was Shisui.

Shisui wore typical Uchiha gear with a black high coloured shirt displaying the clan symbol on his back, black shorts and black shinobi sandals and the katana to match his also on his back. It was obvious by the look of surprise that he shot Itachi that he didn't know what had transpired but it was Kakashi who spoke first "what were you doing here Itachi?" The ninja I'm questions only response was to draw his katana; "Itachi?" Shisui looked at him in disbelief "what are you doing?" Lowering his sword he looked sadly at his best friend and Shisui saw the raw pain there and the haunted look on his face "it was done" he said quietly and the by thelook of horror on his friends face Itachi knew there was no need for further words. Shisui slumped against the tree he was in his face slack.

Kakashi looked between the two clan members " I don't know what this is but I'm going to get Naruto you can discuss this back at the village." At the mention of the blonde Itachi's face hardened and he turned again to the two elite jonin "im sorry Senpai I can't allow that, he will not return." Itachi held his blade forward in a two handed grip and the others dropped reflexively into battle stances "we have orders from the Hokage, stand down" came the commanding voice of guy. "I don't answer to Homage-sama  
anymore unfortunately." As the other ninja caught on to what he was saying Itachi's sharingan flared into life as he leapt for Kakashi.

* * *

Naruto was sitting staring at the blood stains on his hands as if they were an annoying him, he began to walk away to find a river when the fox's voice suddenly blared loudly into his mind; **"kit there are Konoha shinobi coming for you."** Naruto immediately crouched low and flared the demonic chakra around him, **"no these enemies are too strong for you now, flee and you can kill them again"** reeled in shock and indignation both at the fact he was being told not to fight and that his guardian had no faith in his abilities "I won't run" he said growling deeply. The fox shook his head in annoyance **"you will do as you are told or you will die!"** He roared;he didn'twant his host to die because he would die too he told himself trying to suppress the worry building inside his chest.

Naruto was in turmoil, the chakra roiling around him and his instincts were screaming to fight but the fox had never been wrong before and the blonde knew he didn't want him to die. He took a cautious step back before leaping into the trees when suddenly he was thrown back into the clearing. He rolled over onto hid front as he flew and a claw bit into the ground stopping himself.

On the other side of the clearing a figure jumped out of the tree line "oh you're not dead? That kills most people" she said as she hefted a triple bladed scythe over her shoulder. Naruto observed her, that was the hardest he'd ever been hit though the chakra had protected him. She stood at about 5"7 a few inches shorter than him, she wore back shinobi pants taped to her ankles and black shinobi sandals, a grey croptop hugged her chest tightly and stopped showing her smooth stomach, she had dark eyes and great hair pulled back into a ponytail and a pendant in the shape of a triangle that Naruto couldn't properly make out was around her neck.

The fox cursed the fact that he'd put the boy through puberty at an advanced rate to speed up his growth as his host was currently ogling the woman who was trying to kill him's bust. **"Get up kit, she's strong and there's something different about her."** As he got to his feet the woman was also looking at him her head tilted slightly to the left, "aren't you a little young to be out in the woods alone there are worst people than those scum"she nodded to the civilians corpses. "Some say there are monsters" she smirked and Naruto burst out laughing. He couldn't help it it was so ironic, he laughed for the first time since he could remember leaving his attacker very confused and questioning the sanity of her opponent. He straightened up finally and grinned showing blood red eyes and wicked sharp teeth. "Monsters don't scare me, my demons will rip them to shreds" he grinned and the fox chuckled darkly temporarily forgetting about the Konoha nins as the two faced off.

* * *

 **A/N; so yeah Shisui knows, Itachi is trying to protect Naruto from Konoha and Naruto meets Hidan who is a girl yeah it's pretty obvious from the description so please don't question it, also I did consider giving her a more feminine name but figured it'd be easier this was.**  
 **Anyways please R &R  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I don't even know what to put here so yeah enjoy I'm sorry it took ages**

* * *

Naruto squared up to his opponent surveying the smaller woman coldly with blood red eyes a simmering red cloak coating his body. The woman in turn simply twirled her scythe the three heads red, whether it was blood or not didn't really bother Naruto it was probably human anyway he thought. **"Be careful child there's a strange taint to her chakra that I've not felt before"** the fox his his worry we'll but couldn't deny its presence though he couldn't fathom why his mind was generating the emotion;the child is simply a tool he told himself.

"Are you gonna be able to entertain me enough shit face?" Hidan was excited despite not showing it the kid looked young and she had to admit the lack of shirt on his muscular chest was a bonus as well as the cross cross of scars on it that attracted her oddly. Her opponent smirked at her which pissed her off "don't look down at me bitch" she cried before in a flash of red he was before her.

* * *

Kakashi knelt next to Guy putting pressure on his friends bleeding wounds and apllying bandages to other areas whilst his mind was elsewhere. Why was Itachi out of here and attacking fellow shinobi of al things, the mans hint at not obeying the Hokage any longer also troubled the man. They would find out soon enough Guy was injured and needed treatment and if Shisui county bring down Naruto then he doubted the man would get away injury free facing the wrath of the nine tails. Kakashi looked to the direction where the two Uchihas had travelled and knew as he was the now rogue shinobi was the only person who could save his temporary squadmate in that event.

* * *

Naruto was annoyed and disappointed from all the talk from his guardian about the woman being strong he'd killed her as easily as all the other humans just punching her straight through the chest. "Well she was only human I guess" he thought aloud and looked down at the fresh blood coating the dried "now I really need to wash up." He began walking back in the direction he'd tried to run to minutes earlier when he heard a groan followed by a string of what he thought were curse words though he didn't know half of them. He turned the woman was slowly getting back up to her feet the hole in her chest filling in slowly.

"You're a fucking ass you know that!" She yelled indignantly "even if that had killed me you don't go for the kill first time that's just boring" at the lack of reaction from the self acclaimed demon a tick mark appeared in her head " stop acting so cool you little shit I'll kill you if you're not careful" she growled as the scythe still on her hand shot forward and the now had to drop immediately to keep his head before flipping back to his feet springing of his back "actually I'm taller than youso who're you calling little was the blondes only response" but Hidan saw his grin and smirked back they both knew that this was gonna be fun.

* * *

Shisui had felt a spike of demonic chakra a few minutes earlier and sped towards its area leaving his teammates and his cousin behind. His thoughts strayed to Itachi and his sacrifice, why didn't he tell me he thought but then answered his own question knowing Itachis nindo well. He believed ninja had to protect the ones close to them no matter what the cost to themselves and he knew that Itachi loved his village more than anything expect his little brother. Shisui knew sasuke was still alive but a frown marred his expressions as he realised that sasuke could not know of the great sacrifice his brother had made, at least not yet he thought clearing his head as he neared his opponent.

Upon entering the clearing Shisui saw that it wasn't just Naruto there but a woman with grey hair and holding a large scythe. As he watched the woman was sent flying by what looked like a killing blow and was shocked when she simply got back up and returned only to get batted back once again by the boy cloaked in red. So he is using Kyuubi's chakra the man thought darkly, that complicated things slightly.

* * *

 **"If you're done playing about Naruto we have company"** the deep growl of the Kyuubi snapped Naruto immediately out of his and his opponents private little world and witha dark scowl he stared at his opponent, he'd been having fun for once. Hidan was drawing some shape on the ground and Naruto had been about to stop her when the fox had interrupted, he heard a triumphant cry and looked at his opponent who was... Different. Her skin was black and covered in white likes marking out bones in her body, she raised a black knife and sliced her face from eyebrow to jaw. Pain lanced through Naruto's face and blood fell freely as his face was also split open. "The fuck?" He cried out the cut already healed due to the large amount of chakra he was using; "why the shit would you do taut you psychotic bitch I wasn't even fighting! And really the face? I liked my face it looked cool as fuck!" the girl had at least the decency to blush as she returned to normal "I didn't realise you'd stopped and scars are good okay girls like them" she paused "I do anyway so I was doing you a favour really" she ended by sticking her tongue out at the blonde. He just deadpan we her and looked back at the bemused Konoha shinobi.

Realising the blonde must've had a good reason to stop attackingher/beating her into the ground Hidan suddenly noticed the third person in the clearing and shifted her stance to him but watching the blonde out of the corner of her eye. "Who are you then dickhead?" Hidan shouted at the man ahead of her, he wore a Konoha headband so seemed to be a loyal ninja and his dark hair and eyes made her suspect him to be an uchiha and she knew their reputation. The man ignored her and faced the jinchuriki "Uzumaki Naruto I've been ordered to return you to Konoha by Hokage-sama please come peacefully and violence will not be necessary." Hidan stared at the blonde now named Naruto Uzumaki, another person like her in the world someone she had never thought to find and she thanked Jashin-Sama for bringing the man to her; now she had to keep him with her fortunately Naruto did not seem pleased by the man's presence.

"Tell the old man he can fuck himself I've had enough of you stupid humans trying to kill me" he growled angrily as his canines and clawselongated further and his whisker marks deeper whilst the chakra luring out of him seemed to taint all of the air with its intensity, he looked at his new friend? He didn't know how he felt about the woman but she hadn't died yet andhe didn't really want to kill her. **"Leave"** he stated calmly his demonic chakra augmenting his voice.

Hidan was taking aback "no I won't leave" she said surprised shock was evident in her eyes. **"I'd rather not kill you but I tend to lose control when I'm angry and that bastard"** he pointed to Shisui **"is pissing me off being here, bad memories and shit."** She looked him straight in the eye "I'm staying right here I can fight with you, you've seen I can take whatever you can throw at me and..." She faltered slightly but carried on determined "I'm strange and I can't get close to anyone, I survive anything and I have to kill for Jashin-Sama so it's not like people can buddy up to me but you must have something similar, but we can be friends because we're both freaks don't you want that?"

Desperation had crept into her voice at the end and Naruto looked hard at her for a few long seconds before turning Shisui again, she sighed in relief and hefted her scythe determined to make herself useful. "I take it you're refusing then?" Shisuisighed with closed eyesas the two shinobi launched at him before they flashed open bright red as his sharingan spiralled into life.

* * *

 **A/N: so yeah I know it's a little bit of a different chapter and the charecters might be different to what you want but oh well they're mine now (mwahahahaha) anyways please read & review as usual**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N so yeah again I took ages I know I'm terrible bite me etc**

* * *

Itachi was leaping between the trees at pace, he needed to get towards the large chakra signatures that he could feel in the air around him such was their intensity. He furrowed his brow intensely thinking about his reasons for being here, Shisui had seemed to understand so he no longer needed to worry about sasuke but now his other, adopted, charge Naruto.

Shisui was exhausted to put it bluntly, he was easily the more skilled opponent but considering the fact both his opponents wouldn't go down was annoying the uchiha. The loud woman was still moving with three abdominal wounds and Naruto's chakra cloak was impenetrable and it burned the Uchiha if he closed too much. And just compounding the issue the longer the fight went on the two of them were starting to work together naturally and even his sharingan wasn't enough to prevent a nick from the fox demon. As if they could hear him the pair came forward forcing Shisui's eyes to flash red as he fell below the triple bladed scythe and having to roll back to avoid a chakra tail smashing into the space he had just occupied.

This flurry of combos continued faster and faster till the scythe bit through the mans stomach and he fell backwards; crawling back clutching his now bloody shirt he looked up to the demon blazed in red leaning over him with a sneer. Naruto pushed some of his hair from in front of his eyes and the blood on his hands stoned his hair even darker, the chakra became more intense and Shisui suddenly realised he couldn't move in fear his eyes locked to the fox's. Naruto stood over the Konoha shinobi basking in glee at the idea of his victory, of the idea that he was free and that the humans couldn't stop him anymore. Unbenownst to him his spiralling emotions were pushing greater and greater amounts of chakra out of his coils to the point were Hidan had jumped back into the trees as she was truly afraid of the spiralling mass of red forming, she clenched her shaking hands trying to gain control.

In his realm in Naruto's mind the fox was watching in two minds; on one hand he was actually proud of the boys victory even if he'd had help from that women, but the child was getting too excited now and this much chakra could damage his coils. He'd have to stop this annoyance soon.

Itachi burst through the trees stumbling as he reached the ground in a rare mistake for the prodigy, his mind wild with the sole thought of losing Shisui and his lifeline to Konoha. Regaining his footing his sharingan eyes took in the scene in an instant and he moved in a blur blurring into place in front of his friends downed form, hand signs already half done. "Fuuton: great breakthrough" he cried out as the great blast of wind sliced into the mass of chakra striking the figure in the middle. The boy was knocked out of his own thoughts by the blast though it didn't harm him, some of the chakra was drawn back into him and the air felt slightly less heavy. He looked at the new figure that was on knee next to his prone fellow, **"you smell familiar, and like that bastard there are you related? And where the fuck do I know you from?"** He was putting on a brave persons but Naruto was unnerved by the familiar scent of the man, it was comforting but he didn't know the man.

Itachi was worried about Shisui he was bleeding a lot and despite his skill he was no medic, he ignored the shouting blonde as he simultaneously patched the wound as best as he could and thought of his approach to his opponent. His best attempt he thought would be to appeal to Naruto's sense of humanity, the boy he knew was still in he knew it. "Naruto, can we talk?" The Uchiha's voice was deadpan as usual Itachi noted and cursed his emotional conditioning and his shinobi persona. The voice that replied to him was not Naruto's however; **"little Uchiha's, what do you want with my host I would've thought our exit would've sent a message to your hokage"** shouted the fox through Naruto's eyes that were no longer angry and harsh but blank. Itachi couldn't decide which he hated more.

Hidan was leaning against a tree not even bothering to stand out of sight as the two figures disappeared in speed with interludes of fire and chakra blasts morphing the environment. The voice of her new companion had been different when he had spoken earlier, older and darker and just the sound of it had forced her to her knees. Not to mention that the swirling mass of evil chakra that had leaked from the blonde had left her in a similar state. She looked again, he wouldn't be able to tell if she ran now she was sure of it; he was far too engrossed in his fight. She hung her head and rubbed her stomach, the wounds from earlier healed now, and began to walk away.

Contrary to Hidan's belief Naruto or rather Kyuubi felt as her presence moved away from the clearing, despite himself the fox was glad Naruto wasn't in control now as he was sure the blonde would be distraught at this. Despite what the child was telling himself he wanted this woman to like him and Kyuubi was already preparing himself for the shit to come later on. Refocusing on the battle he knew he had to bring this to a close there was only so much the boys body could take and the longer this much chakra was coursing through his system the more damage to heal later. But damn he had to give it to him this Konoha shinobi wasn't bad, this was reinforced as Itachi blurred around three rapid swipes and fired a huge fireball which didn't even touch the boys body. "We're at a stalemate fox" called out Itachi somehow managing to sound smug yet still emotionless. **"If I was out of my host I'd destroy you you smug bastard"** was the reply. **"Why are you even here you know you can't get the boy to come home."**

Itachi stoped moving and the demonin the child's body did the same; itachi the took of his forehead protector and a Kunai appeared in his hand from nowhere. "I didn't have time to do this earlier" he motioned his hands and suddenly drew the kana across slicing a straight dash through the Konoha symbol on his headband. The fox watched in interest now as the dark haired man retied the protected, "i have no intention of bringing Naruto back to Konoha, i want to look after him maybe even teach him a little" Itachi didn't meantion he intended to teach the boy to control the fox. There was suddenly a snarl **"Naruto is mine... not Konohas... not anyone's.. mine!"** Itachi looked down slightly "I see" he shifted slightly back into a stance.

"Oh no you fucking don't, dont start fucking fighting again you bastards you're scaring the shit out of me so just stop." Hidan stood slightly out of breathe from shouting with a mixture of fear and anger written across her face as she realised she'd just pissed off the two power houses in front of her. Hastily she grabbed the unconscious Shisui and pulled him into view with her scythe to his throat, "so you" she pointed at Itachi "can piss off or I'll kill your little bum buddy twin over here." Itachi looked at her steadily for a second before lowering his hands; " bring him to me and I'll leave immediately" he said flatly.

Hidan dragged the body forward skirting a circle around the terrifying demon and hurling the body about ten feet from the uchiha before backing off again. In a matter of seconds both Uchihas were gone leaving a pair of scrolls in place.

Later on Kakashi and Guy awoke despite not realising they were asleep to find a prone bleeding out Shisui in front of them; "Kakashi, is he still around?" Guy whispered quietly, "no Guy he'll be long gone by now..."

Back in the clearing Naruto's body was giving out and swaying slightly, still in control the fox turned to Hidan and said surprising softly **"hide those scrolls for me... he needs to heal and those will excite him far too much"** and with that the blonde's body gave out and he fell forward at Hidan's feet. "Well what the fuck am I supposed to do now?" She cried. "Kami this has been a fucked up day!"

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry Its so short I didn't really know what else to put here, either way Naruto has met an accomplice and has put Konoha behind him for now and Shisui and Itachi are both alive! Yay :)**

 **R &R**


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto lay sound asleep within his mindscape lying easily within reach of the fox's claws if the beast had wanted to reach through the bars. The fact that he did not want to was what was giving the great nine tails so much bother, he could not fathom his attachment to the child. He looked at the boys face his keen eyes picking out his features and noticed the harshness of them for one so young even when his growth was accelerated.

His face was sharp and angular but strong, the scar running along his face made him look scarier which the fox naturally approved of and his mane of wild hair was starting to reach the child's eyes. He was shirtless here as he was in the real world and the fox saw the scars littering the boys defined chest and thought of the pain the boy had suffered at such a young age. Perhaps that was why he cared for the boy he had always been the most possessive of his siblings in the past after all jealousy and hate are closely linked, he felt the boys pain and isolation as he too was isolated and this child had showed him more love than any human in the last 500 years.

Despite what many people thought the tailed beasts were not simply mindless beats and had feelings too. Kyuubi had finally admitted the main cause of his anger after all this time, he was lonely. He thought of his brothers and sisters and wondered if they had followed in his path of destruction or if they had surprised him and controlled themselves and learnt to care as he thought he might be starting too. He decided at that point that whilst he hated most humans for their ignorance and what they had done to him Naruto was equally as wronged and he would protect his new host from their cruelness any longer. He smiled to himself not just his host,his friend.

Kyuubi suddenly noticed that the object of his thoughts was no longer unconscious and was staring at him with a curious look in his eyes. "Umm Kyuubi" the boy started cautiously "are you smiling?" He had never seen the fox do that before and he pondered what could ever cause it. **"I was just thinking to myself kit, now you need to wake up you've slept long enough"** and with that a clawed hand snaked through the bars towards theblonde, who showed no fear, and flicked his forehead gently.

Naruto woke suddenly his red eyes flashing in annoyance "you could've just told me to leave" me muttered recieving only a dark chuckle from his mind. A split second later he registered his surroundings and panicked. A flash of red chakra that had been barely present seconds before shattered the bed he had been in. Naruto quickly got to his feet among the wreckage of the room and his wild reflex's courtesy of the fox's influence took over and he punched through the nearest wall with a chakra enhanced blast desperate to get out of the enclosed space.

Across the village a woman standing at the counter of a weapons shop span around in shock at the chakra she felt across the village, she was hardly a sensor but even she could recognise this. It brought a flash of fear to her mind but she quickly pushed it away and grabbed her purchases before taking off across the village, a determined look on her face,she had a friend to save. It didn't take her long to locate her target this was hardly a ninja village and was little more than slums that bandits frequented and hid out in but even they were capable of recognising the danger they were in. And we're so terrified that they were avoiding the boy but several missing nin such as herself also used this stop to replenish their supplies and she looked on in horror as she saw Naruto in a state of panic become surrounded by 3 ninja.

 _A few minutes earlier..._

Naruto was running through the streets in a state of panic, despite his new strength he still wasn't over his fear of what villagers could do to him, the pain still fresh in his mind. Inside his cage the Kyuubi was worried the boy's flared chakra was enough to keep most people away from the boy but he could feel ninja in the area and the fox knew it wouldn't be long before they moved to investigate. He cursed the woman who he'd trusted Naruto's body with, rationally he knew it wasn't her fault but the situation they were in was still real and dangerous. His hosts coils were not healed from his excessive chakra use.

 **"Naruto"** the fox's voice boomed through the blondes mind but the child didn't hear as he ran through the streets. **"Naruto calm down you need to listen to me"** the fox tried again panic now evident in his voice as he felt several chakra signatures get closer. The fox banged on the bars to his cage in frustration as the blonde was halted by a figure blurring infront of him, he turned but two more people were blocking each of his exits. He tried to draw more chakra but no more would come. "What the fuck Kyuubi i need more chakra!" He yelled out, **"your coils are still damaged from your last fight anymore could permanently harm them this is all you've got"** fear crept back into Naruto's heart as he observed the men surrounding him. They wore typical shinobi gear of long shinobi trousers and a loose black top. The one in front of him wore a flack jacket jacket and had his face covered whilst the other two were both a males who looked about seventeen years old. **"Naruto the masked man is the most dangerous, these shinobi are from iwa Naruto they'll use rock attacks watch the ground."** The fox had told him about the different kinds of ninjutsu during his time in the forest and he remembered what he'd been told when fighting ninja watch for hand signs he thought to himself. They won't be able to hurt me they're only human.

The fox breathed a sigh of relief Naruto had calmed down significantly, he promised himself he'd actually teach the boy to fight when they got out of this his enhanced reflex's and instincts could only take him so far; Kyuubi was under no delusion that Itachi had been holding back against the boy but put that to the back of his mind. Outside the two unmasked ninja moved at Naruto simultaneously one swiping at his throat he leaned back just in time before raising an arm to block an axe kick from the other man, his strength meaning he didn't move an inch despite blocking with only one arm. The man looked at him in shock only now seeing then crimson eyes of his opponent almost losing himself in the hatred he could see in them.

The look of fear in the man's eyes helped to return Naruto's confidence, he didn't need to be scared anymore. Kyuubi was grateful for the enhancements he had made to the muscles of the blonde as they were much stronger than normal humans even without extra chakra. Still in the same position as before Naruto pushed with his arm throwing the man who had been trying to kick him across the street and span quickly at his opponent falling into his feral stance as he did. His opponent moved back as he did but the jinchuriki was faster and sprang forward batting away the mans swipe barely feeling the slice to his hand and punched the man in the stomach. How he wished he had his Chakra. Normally withhis chakra claws the man would be dead as it was he was still thrown through a house, Naruto observed his cut hand with disdain the pain was minor compared to what he could deal with but normally it would've been gone in seconds but it was taking considerably longer now. His enhanced reflexes forced him to drop as the other man sent a powerful fist above his head, Naruto's enhanced eyes saw the coating of rock around his hand and his eyes widened this was the first time he had seen rock ninjutsu, it was rare in Konoha so whilst he had often seen fire and even wind and lightning this was new to him.

But nothing compared to his power he smirked to himself as he stepped into his opponent and grabbed his opponents encased arm, the mans eyes widened at the strength of the young man when suddenly his surprise turned to horror as he cried in pain. Naruto pummelled his arm for the second time breaking yet more bones in the mans arm after his first punch had destroyed the rock armour, third punch to the mans head and he dropped blood tricking down his face. Kyuubi smiled proudly the boy was definitely a natural fighter even without training, the two men were only high genins maybe low chunins but they'd still been obliterated. His only real worries were the other man who had yet to move and despite his accomplices being knocked out and the one was probably going to die, also the crazy smile on his hosts face was making him doubt his hosts sanity for not the first time. Not that it was an issue but he should still probably sort it out at some point so he didn't completely snap.

Naruto turned to the last man who hadstood patiently watching his battle, he drew a short sword holding it loosely at his side. "Naruto uzumaki, jinchuriki of Konoha" he said nuetrally "or should I say formerly of Konoha." Inside Naruto's mindscape the fox cursed Naruto must be in konoha's bingo book now, he neededto get hold of one of those soon. He sighed there was so much to do and he was used to sleeping all day... he missed those days sometimes.

The man in front of Naruto suddenly startedtowards him swinging his blade dangerously and at speeds so fast that Naruto could only see a flash of sliver even with his eyes and cursed that he couldn't put any more chakra to them, the result was several shallow cuts as Naruto couldn't dodge quickly enough. Feeling himself start to heal he forced a connection to Kyuubi "stop healing them and use all the chakra I can to coat my arm" the fox was taken aback then smirked the kid was also pretty smart. The enemy ninja was on the attack again and was shocked when Naruto didn't dodge, he was even more shocked tho when istead of slicing through the boys arm his blade was stopped by a layer of red chakra coating that reached to the boys elbow. The second of shock was all Naruto needed as his other hand swung with all his force into the man's ribs winding him and in a moments more the man was bleeding out in the floor a chakra claw having torn through the man's throat. He turned with a grin "no human can kill a a demon lik-" he started before he passed out from chakra overuse for the second time in days. The last thing he saw was a flash of grey and worried green eyes.

Hidan leapt to Naruto as he collapsed, she had been stopped by some stupid ninja who had recognised he from the bingo book of a village she'd pissed of at some point and whilst they'd made glorious sacrifices to jashin she had ended it quickly before moving to her friend only to see him finish of the ninja, turnsay something and then collapse. She looked down at her face, this was becoming a theme she thought. She hefted him over her shoulder "you're such a heavy shitbag ya know that" she muttered. Now for more days of waiting for her blonde mystery to wake up, but maybe not in a village this time she thought to herself as she began walking away from the scene.

* * *

 **A/N; yeah so Naruto whilst Naruto is pretty strong I wanna make something clear he's nowhere near overpowered. The first two ninja were basically well trained genin and he only beat the stronger opponent due to the element of surprise, sure he was weak but he still has only survived so far by the fox's power and he's damaging himself doing it so it's not ideal for him.**

 **Also a few people commented on the structure of my writing, I'm sorry about that i write a lot of my chapters on my phone and that issue is sorted now.**

 **Anyways R &R as always ja ne**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N; so these chapters are coming along quicker and quicker but as i've mentioned earlier that might also be sporadic my attention span tends to vary kinda drastically. Also and review no matter how small is really motivating and i wanna shout out to TigrezzTail who always reviews and makes me wanna carry on righting, anyways enjoy.**

Itachi sat alone on the surface of a small pond in the middle of a secluded forest, his sensory skills meant he knew he was the only human being for miles an in this tranquil spot the missing nin finally allowed the walls he had been building up to collapse. it was not just the pain of the Uchiha massacre he let out but the pain of every mission he had undertaken, every dark deed he had performed for root and for the hokage, for the future he had always told himself. and what did the future have in store for him he thought? for so long he had continued on surpassing all the emotions swirling inside of him like a maelstrom.

First he had simply wanted to make his parents proud, he winced at the thought of their memories and saw again their blood reflected on his body; the crimson colour matching his sad eyes. After that he had strived to become a good ninja and to serve the village, then to become a good anbu and a worthy captain, finally to protect the village from his own family. His one salvation then had been Naruto he had thought that the boy could be his last mission this time no one for the village and not one of dark intentions and foul play; one to give a sad child new hope.

That had not happened, upon seeing what the villagers of his beloved village had done to the sweet innocent blonde Itachi remembered made him think bitterly if his sacrifice of protecting them was just. He laughed harshly to himself the ninja world was not just he had known that as a six year old boy when he had made his first kill; that day it had stolen his innocence just as it had taken Naruto's sanity he feared. the two of them were not so different pondered the dark haired man, they had both been sacrificed by their villages for things outside of their control. both to protect the village that had after spot on their sacrifices. Itachi closed his eyes cutting of the blood soaked image of his reflection, he had a lot of thinking to do.

Several minor countries away the a blonde jinchuriki woke up with a sneeze. "Shit that fucking hurt" he howled clutching at his stomach muscles every single part of his body now screaming in protest of the harsh movements, **"pain is to be expected when you overuse my chakra** **twice"** chuckled the kyuubi darkly **"though your body becomes more and more attuned to my chakra every day overuse can begin to destroy all your cells which is what's happening now."** The blonde lay on his back panting heavily "can you heal me?" he asked gritting his teeth as even the simple at of speaking caused great pain, naruto never bothered talking to the fox within his head anymore there was no one to hear him.

Suddenly he remembered the green eyed woman and sat up quickly blocking out the great pain with a snarl, he was used to pain by now. **"yes she's around kit she's gone to get water but don't worry if she wanted you dead she has had two opportunities now and yet here you are."** Naruto once again lowered himself down **"and in response to your question i told you my chakra was damaging you idiot i am healing you slowly so as not to damage you further, can you not cope with the pain?** the great biju smirked. Naruto didn't respond he knew the fox was aware of all his sufferings and was just trying to piss him off but he wasn't interested in rising to the bait currently; he was busy thinking about the woman who had saved him and how to deal with her.

It was fair to say that the blonde was not great socially, the past few months he had spent all of his time conversing with only the voice in his head and before that was hardly better as his only source of regular conversation came from the infrequent visits from the hokage. Factoring in his volatile mixture of fear and hatred for other humans meant a conversation with naruto currently for most people would last less than a split second and end with imminent death for the other party. But naruto could not help feeling curios about her, she was different had seen for himself that she had survived several mortal injuries and she had told him herself that she was a freak who couldn't get close to people, that she was lonely. The question he was posed with however was wether or not he was lonely too; he boy drifted into painless slumber with this enigma still swimming through his thoughts.

At the gates to the hidden village of konoha stood two chunin guards whose names were Izumi and Kotetsu, they spent a majority of their time at saw days standing with but neither particularly cared. Their only issue was that they often stood for hours with nothing of any real importance to do and got incredibly bored, though the sight that greeted them at this present time was enough to make them wish they were back to their usual boring routine. Moments earlier three of the villages finest jonin had come through the gates and only two of them were standing,Karachi and Guy were up but both exhausted and looking ragged and worn. after their fight they had been forced to run the entire way back stopping only for short rests and to stabilise their third party members condition, Shisui was bleeding out slowly and had been immediately rushed to hospital and placed in a room with the sole other surviving member of his clan that was still loyal to Konoha, Sasuke.

According to the doctors there was no sign of physical harm to the young boy but itachi had done something to the boy that had left him in an incredibly fragile state of mind and the boy had only woken up from a coma earlier that week and was still in a state of shock, both the doctors and the homage hoped that Shisui could help to begin healing the young Uhciha's fractured mind.

Hiruzen sarutobi sat at his desk and read the initial report given to him by kakashi, he had given the man the rest of the day to rest seeing as both him and Guy had basically collapsed after handing over shish to the doctors though they had probably saved the mans life. The events that had transpired troubled hiruzen slightly, he had expected Itachi to go after Naruto he had encouraged it in fact but he had wished the man had not engaged his own Shinobi; at least he did not actually harm anyone. The news concerning Naruto however was more grave, mainly the fat that both men had felt large amounts of the Kyuubi's chakra and the fact that the blonde was seemingly the cause of his ninja's life threatening condition. This could not be confirmed until Shisui was awake but Hiruzen had little doubt, Naruto was a peaceful child and must have fallen to the fox's control it was the only reason he could think of for how the mission went.

Morning light filtered through the trees the next day lighting up the mane of blonde and red hair of a child lying on the forest floor, he was curled up in a foetal position his eyes closed and one hand scratching at the whisker marks on his cheeks. Some could have seen the child as cute and indeed sometimes over the past few days hidden had found herself caught up in the cuteness of her care but she had seen a different side to him as well. This was evident on the boys body too which was harder and more muscled than the body of a normal man never mind a teenage boy as she assumed he was, he was also littered wth scars all across his body and she marvelled at the hardship the blonde must'v been through. Her eyes caught a particular scar which curved from the right hand corner of his lip up over his eye, the scar she had given him, and felt a pang of guilt but like she'd told him she did find scars very attractive; she blushed looking him up and down not that he needed much help he was already hot. Kinda young though she thought sadly and shook her head, these were not good thoughts to have she didn't know were she stood with the blonde and besides he was dangerous.

The chakra he possessed within him was powerful even in the small quantities he had used when battling her and she was in no delusions as to how their fight would have ended had she not been kept alive by jashin- sama; he had batted her about easily. Furthermore he had been using only a fraction of his power as she had seen when he had fought the strong Uchiha and the malice she had felt then still made her shiver now. She glanced at the boy yes he was dangerous but she was determined despite this she would not leave him she had been alone for a long time sacrificing no good bandits to her lord and was begging to feel herself slipping from into insanity, or at least worse insanity she was under no delusions that her mental state was not healthy. She was beginning to lose her compassion for life and at times found herself wondering why she didn't just sacrifice everyone she met to Jashin-sama. She was determined not to fall an further she was supposed to be an upholder of religious justice not a demon hough she knew her lord did not distinguish the souls of her sacrifices. It would be so easy to fall she thought, so much easier.

Fortunately she was snapped out of her dark thoughts as the eyes of the blonde she was still saying at napped open crimson red meeting emerald green and Hidan blushed despite herself realising she had been caught staring at him. She froze as she felt the tingle of malicious chakra as the blond rose to one knee and then shakily to his feet. Sh rose too unsure of what was about to happen nervous despite herself. "Are you going to try and hurt me?" came the soft almost sad voice of the man before surprising the woman with his tone, she had expected a harsh growl or a dark deep voice but instead he simply sounded... human. "n..no" she replied quietly cursing herself she was a follower of Jashin, his chosen instrument to enforce his will, why the fuck was this boy making her nervous; "no i am not" she called out louder this time her voice steady now. he held her gaze for several seconds and found herself transfixed by the beautiful orbs. "Okay then" he said suddenly and turned before he sat on a log , Hidan let out the breath she hadn't realised she was holding; "you believe me just like that?" she asked cautiously, she wasn't exactly complaining but she found it hard to believe he was that trusting of her.

Once again the boy looked at her for several long moments his head tilted sideways "you could have killed me already" he said neutrally, then more softly "you didn't so you have my temporary trust for now" besides Naruto thought in his head Kyuubi had not detected any lies when she had said she would not hurt him and the blonde trusted the fox completely. Besides he looked at the grey haired women out of the corner of his eye as she sat down and began sharpening a large triple bladed scythe, perhaps she understands what it's like to be hated as well. "Naruto" he called out and closed his eyes expectantly waiting for an answer, he was not disappointed when after several seconds the womans voice called back across the small camp "Hidan."

Hidan sat in a tree her scythe lay across her lap, it had a long red handle extending about five feet the handle of which was wrapped in bandages, three red bladed extended out of the shaft and a black cord was attached to the end of it which was currently attached to her belt. she was watching her new companion who was in a clearing in front of her going through complex katas. Not long after he had woken up he had gotten up quietly and began walking saying only he had to train and she had followed him cautiously only to see him come to this clearing and begin working on taijutsu forms. She had no idea where he was getting them from but in front of his eyes he had corrected his own mistakes and began progressing in whatever it was he was learning, she had counted at least three different styles and he had not stopped till sundown when he had returned to camp.

They ha spoken little that night as both were not used to conversation speaking only when necessary as hidden had cooked a few rabbits and then they both went to sleep in trees at respective opposite ends of the camp neither feeling the need to keep watch; Hidan as she couldn't be killed and Naruto as he knew the fox would wake him up if any danger approached. The next day continued in the same way awkward conversation and then he trained again. she had to admit his determination was impressive he had currently been working all of the morning and he had yet to stop for a single break.

She was unaware of course that the Kyuubi was teaching Naruto and correcting his forms as he moved through the stances and katas, the fox had told naruto he was to learn a variety of styles so that he could from his own unique way of fighting that suited him and with his enhanced and now mostly physically healed body his host had not disappointed. He still could not mould chair yet upon risk of further damage to his coils but the great bijou knew things had to be done one at a time and the was an important part of naruto's training as brawling seemed to be in the blonde's nature. he was of course aware of his new host's companion watching but she had not yet given the fox any reason to distrust her so her did not but unlike naruto he was still wary, the blonde had accepted her presence already though his social awkwardness prevented him from showing it; he had not realised how much he had missed another presence till he had someone there.

The blonde's enhanced instincts allowed him to spin instantly and catch the projectile that had been on an arc towards his head and he saw that it was a canteen seemingly full of water, he looked up and saw the retreating form of Hidan and smirked slightly. He looked up at the sky perhaps he would finally have someone who he could trust. He was not naive despite the need for companionship he had not noticed till now, he was still wary for the green eyed woman who had cared for him but so far she had proven herself to be a better person than any other he had met not judging the blonde despite the power he had shown. inside his cage the kyuubi listened to the boys thoughts pondering deeply he would have to monitor his hosts feeling towards this woman closely he could not have anyone harming his Naruto. anyone who did would have him to deal with.

 **A/N; just filler really this chapter is showing naruto and Hidan in a bit of a different light and Itachi has some things to think about**

 **read and review please ja ne**


End file.
